


i'll see you when i fall asleep

by blancsanglier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancsanglier/pseuds/blancsanglier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of windows into Steve and Peggy's partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. side effects

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but I do have a slight idea of where it's going.. All I want from life is serum!Peggy reunited with Steve in the 21st century. Also, I know these are super quick, but I hope they're enjoyable.
> 
> After this, the following couple of chapters won't have a direct 'inspiration' from the MCU so there are a few narrative differences between them and the first bit that I haven't quite ironed out.. I just wanted to get this posted!  
> Feedback would be very much appreciated!
> 
> Fic title is from the song Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men. Characters are not mine, etc.
> 
> Much thanks to my dearest Rachel (pirateconductor / thepurposeismypenis) for giving it a once over!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at capandcarter, y'know, if you're interested.

The bar is dark, the furniture strewn about, broken glass crunching under her heels. It’s no different to the cities they’ve already seen - destruction and desolation is the new normal. Above the curfew announcements, she can hear him choke on a stifled sob. 

 

He notices her enter and she’s surprised when he doesn’t refuse her company.

 

“I can’t get drunk.” His voice cracks and she feels her heart do the very same.

 

Making her way to his table, she picks up a toppled bar stool and sets it near his table. Eyeing the bottle he’s gripping tightly - so tightly it might shatter - Peggy talks him through it. She knows the truth of her words, she just hopes Steve can accept it.

 

He’s angry, so angry. And somehow he thinks the liquor might suddenly, finally be taking hold. (About damn time, he thinks. It’s only taken a bottle and a half.)

 

“You won’t be alone,” she offers. Steve looks up from his glass and notices her eyes offer something more, something that reminds him of the bar that night. The night with the red dress.

 

Steve stands and Peggy sighs a little. (Yes it’s for the best, she supposes.) He doesn’t turn to leave and - when did they get this close?

 

She takes his hand and he takes her lips. They both feel drunk now, and Steve understands that maybe there’s yet one drug left in the world that will work on him.


	2. 'i got beat up in that alley'

The alley is dark and there isn’t much time. There’s a Hydra base waiting to be captured somewhere in the French Alps. It’s cold out and they’re both shivering. His teeth chatter from more than just the cold. Her nails trace a line down his torso setting all of his senses alight. She hums a little noise of approval as she folds her hip into his groin.

 

Peggy’s hands work in a perfect paradox of feverish calm, deftly undoing his belt. Steve can’t believe this is happening. He’s tried to protest, but she was adamant.

 

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise,” he rasps. She doesn’t doubt his words and she doesn’t mind this in the slightest. But most of all, she hates wasting opportunities.

 

“Darling, wouldn’t this make a rather better memory to recall when you see an alleyway?” She hears a choked noise die in his throat.

 

Peggy drops to her knees, taking Steve’s pants down with her. She finds the act itself to be slightly impersonal, but there’s something deeply satisfying about the thrum of his voice - it’s all just wordless sounds, but it’s laced with pleasure and somehow it means the world to her.

 

He roots himself into the cold bricks against his back and never looses contact with the hand she places on his hip.

 

She puts him through his paces and though he feels like he’s been through the wringer, he’s certainly not as spent as he might have expected. In the back of his mind he awkwardly thinks of how he might have thanked Dr. Erskine.

 

Steve offers his hands, and Peggy takes them. He helps her up and tries, bumbling a little, to thank her.

 

She grabs a fistful of blonde hair and yanks him down to her eye level. For a moment, Peggy regards him as one would a piece of fine art, and silences him with a kiss that once again reminds Steve of what it feels like to be drunk. (I’ll need to remember that trick, he thinks.)

 

“Well my darling, if you’re quite done, I believe there is a world out there that needs saving.” She finds that she is now the work of art, judging by how he’s staring at her. After a long moment he nods. 

 

He absently laces their hands together and she tugs him away from the wall.


	3. desks and drills

The office is dark, the blinds are drawn, and Steve is early for his meeting. Peggy stares as him intently. He can’t quite read her expression.

 

He balks. “Should I.. Do you.. want me to wait outside?”

 

“No, not at all. But I will wait for you to return that favor.”

 

“What? I - here? Now?”

 

She smiles and gives a low, throaty chuckle. “Why, yes. Unless of course, you’ve decided to renege on your promise?” His hesitance, she knows, is for her own sake. She continues in this vein only to tease, but in an instant, he crosses the room and rounds her desk. 

 

With his foot, he pushes her chair out from her desk. He leans in close to her face. “As if that would ever happen,” Steve says in a gravely voice and catches her mouth in a kiss so vehement Peggy thinks she’s actually dreaming. (My, he’s a quick learner, she muses.)

 

He motions to the desk as if holding out a chair for her. “Please, sit.”

 

She obliges. He kneels.

 

He’s much more sure of himself this time and gets right to the point. At first he worries because there is utter silence on her end. It’s only then he’s aware of her nails digging into the nape of his neck, slender fingers pulling at his hair, signaling her pleasure.

 

Steve finds himself responding in kind, and before either of them notice, her desk has traveled a few feet.

 

“Well, so much for discretion, my darling.” She jokingly pokes a bicep. “Who knew you were so strong?” He can’t help but laugh and scoops her up from her perch on the desk.

 

Her legs cross around his torso and suddenly neither one can remember ever seeing anything so beautiful. Steve finds himself hidden behind a brunette curtain, with Peggy’s soft lips locked on his own. (Maybe for our next meeting I'll bring my sketchpad, he thinks.)

 

They peek out from behind the blinds, then the door, expecting to face the worst from the SSR office.

 

It’s too quiet.

 

A deliberate cough from the main doorway causes them both to jump out of their skin. Colonel Phillips eyes their shocked faces with.. approval?

 

“Don’t worry, kids. There was a fire drill, emptied the whole office. You'll of course have to make it up on your own. Standard procedure, and all.” With a curt nod of his head he exits the main office, nonchalant whistles echoing down the hallway.

 

Neither Peggy nor Steve can ever remember laughing so hard.


End file.
